Surprising happiness
by Charlotte1993
Summary: This is a one shot I love Hermione and Draco so I decided why not write about it so please check it out...


**Decided that since I love these stories I could try and write one of my own it might not be the best but all I can do it try... I think I'm going to make this a one-shot for now because I'm not very good at commitments. Haha that sounds bad. *Giggle*  
**

**I've decided to add this in after I started writing because I realized if you just read this you may be confused. This story is placed after the war and is compliant to everything to do with the books the Professors decided to let last years 7th years come back for their 7th year which no one got to take. Also some people aren't dead who died like Dumboldore and that's the only one I can think of right now. Also I am not English I am American so if this doesn't sound English I can honestly say I didn't try to make it sound like they were so sorry if you like the English talking.  
**

**Hermione's Pov**

I seem to have been smiling since I opened the letter two weeks ago...

**_flashback_**

_Looking over at Harry and Ron I was shocked at how they could not be nervous to receive that letters that were supposedly supposed to come yesterday but hadn't shown up. I am literally a ball of nerves about starting school again and thing were already starting out on a bad foot. _

_"Hermione you need to settle down we still have plenty of time and so what if they don't show up things happen." I quietly roll my eyes at Ron how could he not care about something as important as school but he never has really cared about school the way I have but he is so cute just sitting there without a care in the world. I can feel a smile light up my face."_

_"See Hermione your settling down already look at that smile." the way Ron says it is airily but I just ignore him and continue to look at him. He seems to never stop growing he is hovering over me but this summer he and everyone else besides me and Mrs. Weasley which made him look less lanky and more muscular making it more enjoyable to just look at him. _

_All of a sudden there was a tapping at the window scaring me out of her oggiling. I hurriedly get up to let the owls in there are four of them. "Finally these must be our letters."_

_"See I told you everything would be okay Hermione" Ron says hugging me making my mind go blank as I feel his toned body against mine. When I see a hand moving in front of my face is when I finally snap out of it. "Sorry I'm just nervous to open the letter." Ron gives me an understanding look ,to my relief, and hands me the letter while Harry gives a disbelieving look and looks at his letter while going to tell Ginny that the letters are here, this makes me a little nervous but I write it off and open my letter only to be greeted by a shiny HeadGirl badge..._

_**End Flashback**_

Ever since that day I have found myself smiling constantly and very curious to see who the Head Boy is since it was neither Harry nor Ron maybe it's someone from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw I'm not exactly sure but hopefully we'll get along because we'll be seeing a lot of each other according to the letter that was sent out.

I make my way with Harry, Ron and Ginny, With whom I have become good friends with over the summer and during the war. We find an empty compartment and talk about who we could think would be the Head Boy. "I have no idea who it could be honestly I thought it was going to be one of you..." I say.

"No I didn't think it would be me with the history I have and Dumboldore wouldn't do that to Harry after the war as well as I don't think Harry wanted the responsibility do you Harry." At this Harry nodded his head and I just watched them thinking that I have about a half an hour till I have to go to the heads compartment to talk with Professor McGonagall who took was in charge of these little things.

By the time they I had to go I was so nervous that I was wringing my hands and my stomach was in knots.

When I got to the head's compartment and took a deep breath before entering only to find it empty and I sighed in relief and sat down.

I sat there for a few minutes looking at the clock to see that they still had a few minutes to get here before they were late.

I decided I would make sure I looked decent so I turned the window into a mirror and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of Dark washed skinny jeans and a dark purple and my tight fitting bad t-shirt. My eyeliner was a little smudged so I touched it up. I was shocked but how easily friends took the change my mom freaked but they stayed cool and silently excepted me. I looked at my reflection one more time and was pleased with what I saw so I changed the window back and sat down on the seat and decided to listen to my ipod. The first song was one I hadn't heard in a while "Miserable at best by Mayday Parade" I always loved this song it made me think of Ron and I always cry. I hadn't realize that someone was in the compartment until they poked me I looked up to see who I would assume to be the head boy, Draco Malfoy.

He looked down at me with a look of confusion and I took out my headphones and sit up.

"Sorry to disturb you but McGonagall should be here any second..." He says looking awkward standing there in front of me. I gently look into his eyes that are only the most beautiful thing I had ever seen then gently look him up and down too seen that he too had grown considerably since the last time she saw him which had o be before the war started. During the was I heard that Draco and his mother went over to the light a couple months before the war was over but what part he had been in it had done him and his body some good. I look at him again embarrassed only to see he was looking me over to and was looking at something on my face. He gently reached down and wiped the tears that I had all but forgotten was on my face. With this he had to bend down to reach it their faces were only about a foot apart we both just looked at each other wondering how this had happened. Draco had obviously changed mentally too since the last time I saw him he would never touch me before with such a caring touch.

I could smell a faint smell and it smelled so amazing that I leaned forward to get a better sniff and as I figured it was him. All of a sudden Draco's lips crushed to mine and at first I gasped and went back and looked at him. When he opened his eyes I saw hurt. It's not that I didn't want to kiss him back I was just shocked. He turned to take a seat and with it I stood up and turned him around and started the kiss this time. Only he was shocked like I was at first but quickly responded back. I ran my fingers threw his hair while he grabbed my waist to pull me closer to deepen the kiss. I was loosing breath quickly but wanted to relish in the contact while it was happening. All of a sudden I head a cough behind us and my eyes snapped open to see Professor McGonagall standing there looking quite surprised but in her eyes I could see a look of pride.

We quickly drew away from each other and sat down across from another. I quickly glanced at Draco to see him looking at me. I searched his eyes for regret about what we had done only to see none but instead I say happiness where there used to be hatred. McGonagall quickly went though their rules and responsibilities as Headboy and HeadGirl. Once she was done she said goodbye looked at each of them and left.

Once I was gone she looked up at Draco. "About what happended I'm not intirely sure what to think of it?"

"Hermione don't think about it I'm finally allowed to like you so let's just stop thinking about what people will think and about what we want." I looked up and him wondering how he knew that I liked him when I only just found out myself I decided to forget about it and just go with the flow. When he stood up and offered me his hand and we kissed...

**Okay that wasn't as easy as I thought it would be to make it a one shot but I liked it and I hope you like it to. I know it was kind of rushed but I hope you liked it and that you will review about what you think and if I should keep going?**


End file.
